JP-A-2001-281771 describes an image forming apparatus such as a printer includes an image forming unit as an apparatus body and a read unit for reading an image formed on a document is disposed above the imaging forming unit. The read unit and the imaging forming unit are connected with each other by a hinge, and the read unit is provided to be openable and closable at posture closing an upper surface of the image forming unit and posture opening the upper surface of the image forming unit. In a state where the read unit is opened to make the upper surface of the image forming unit open, the maintenance, such as an operation of removing a jam within the image forming unit and an operation of exchanging a part disposed in the image forming unit, can be performed.
However, the read unit may collide with a wall disposed at the hinge side of the image forming apparatus when the read unit is largely opened. In addition, since the read unit is relatively heavy, the image forming apparatus may be unbalanced to fall when the read unit is largely opened.
For this reason, it is advantageous to regulate a maximum openable angle of the read unit with respect to the image forming unit to 90° or less. For example, the maximum openable angle of the read unit with respect to the image forming unit may be regulated by connecting the read unit with the image forming unit using a wire. However, with this configuration, the operator has to support the read unit by hand during the maintenance, and therefore, the workability is worse.